Rosie (Wizards of Waverly Place)
Rosie is a Guardian Angel who was a former Angel of Darkness. Her character appears in the Wizards vs. Angels saga of Wizards of Waverly Place. Profile With the good personality that she has, Rosie is a typical angel. Because of her sweet and gorgeousness, Justin falls in love with her and soon gets his feelings returned. Rosie isn't capable of doing magic, but that's because she's an angel. Justin doesn't know. It's revealed after Alex confronts her that she pretended to be a Wiz Tech delinquent so she can meet Justin. Then everyone sees she is a horrible wizard, unable to do the simpliest spell. It was later revealed she was an angel. Then in her next appearance Dancing with Angels; Justin and Rosie have their first date but it was ruined by the Russos and Harper. So Alex suggests they have there next date at an angel club in Los Angeles. So Justin, Rosie, Alex and Harper go but then the host, Zeedrik, doesn't think they're angels and that they're Angels of Darkness. Then everyone evacuates, including Rosie. Justin is sad because first, he lost Juliet, and now he lost Rosie. But then Rosie came back and said she wouldn't leave without him so they watch the stars. But then, her pretty white angel wings turn into black feathery angel of darkness wings, but Justin doesn't notice. Then in Wizards vs Angels, it was revealed to Justin that she was an angel of darkness. But soon she regrets everything and tried to stop being one. Later, after she tells Justin that she loves him, she becomes a guardian angel again. She later rewards Tina with her wings because Tina was so brave in The Dark Realm, home of all Angels of Darkness. Powers and Abilties Since Rosie has shifted between being an Angel of Darkness and Guardian Angel, there has been many abilities that she had possessed. The following are what have been showed. *'Morality Manipulation: '''When being an Angel of Darkness, Rosie possessed the ability to persuade and influence Justin to doing bad actions. *'Telepathy: '''Although its said that Guardian Angels could communicate by using telepathy, it turned out that even as an Angel of Darkness, she still wielded the ability. Trivia *While it is stated that angels can't lie, Rosie lied multiple times to Justin and Alex. This is likely because she was an Angel of Darkness at that time. *She and Juliet are the only girlfriends that Justin has had for more than 2 episodes *She will not be returning since Justin has been reunited with Juliet. *Rosie and Juliet were both introduced during a three part episode. Relationships Justin Russo It turns out that when Rosie first met Justin, her natural intent was to use him for the Gorog's evil use. But she later admits to Justin that she realized who he really was and that he made her love for him turn real. Then she risks her very own life to save him after he becomes an Angel of Darkness. When saved and turned into a full guardian angel once again, she tells Justin that she wants to stay with him. Unfortunately, he declines, and tells her that her actual job is to watch over other. Rosie currently watches over Justin. Appearances *Everything's Rosie for Justin *Dancing with Angels *Wizards vs. Angels Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Angels Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Immortal